This invention relates to a parking system for use with bicycles or the like, and more particularly to a bicycle parking system for parking a number of bicycles in a compact and stacked orientation.
A typical stationary support for a wheeled device, such as a bicycle, involves a frame that includes a number of open spaces, each of which is configured to receive a bicycle wheel. The frame generally includes a pair of cross-members that prevent the wheel from rolling when the wheel is received within one of the spaces, and a number of pairs of vertical members that maintain each respective bicycle in an upright orientation. Generally, such bicycle parking systems form one row of compactly organized bicycles. In environments in which bicycle usage is extensive, such as educational campuses, densely populated areas, or the like, bicycle parking systems quickly fill with bicycles which requires additional bicycle users to secure bicycles to other fixed objects, such as light posts, parking meters, etc. Although such activity secures the bicycles against theft, it is unsightly and can impede pedestrian and vehicle traffic in the surrounding area.
Stacked or multi-level bicycle parking systems have been developed in order to accommodate a greater number of bicycles in a given area. One such system includes a lower row of bicycle parking positions and an upper row of bicycle parking positions. The upper row includes an extendible ramp or support that is constructed to be extended out beyond the lower row of supports and to pivot toward the user. The user then positions a bicycle upon the pivoted ramp. A pair of fingers engage the wheel of the bicycle to maintain its position upon the ramp, and the user must then lift and return the ramp to the stored position generally above the lower row.
Although bicycle parking systems as described above provide compact, high density bicycle storage, there are certain drawbacks associated with the construction and operation of such systems. For example, the connection of the ramp of the upper row of bicycle parking spaces to the supporting framework, as well as the construction of the ramp, may prevent some users from utilizing the bicycle parking system in that the height, operation, and weight of the ramp makes it difficult for less physically capable users to position and store a bicycle in the spaces associated with the upper parking locations. It can be a difficult task for some users to lift both the ramp and the bicycle and translate the loaded ramp relative to the frame. Accordingly, there is a need for a multi-level bicycle parking system that is simple to operate and that can be operated by a wide range of persons having different physical capabilities.